THE END
by digidestined
Summary: The Dark side has won, and Harry is dead. Ginny and her family are suffering. It couldn't get any worse until Ginny is sent for by the Dark Lord himself. REVIEW REVIEW and please REVIEW! CHAPTER 11 UP! FINALLY!
1. What happened

DISCLAIMER: I'll only say it once. I don't own anything HP.  
  
The End: Part1  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
" 4/12- Today my family and I have worked harder than ever. We had to construct this huge tower for the Dark Lord use. What he plans to do with it, I don't know. We at least have enough food today but I wouldn't consider 1 small loaf of bread and a piece of fish enough food to feed me and the 8 members of my family considering what I would have eaten before."  
  
Even though it was little food, I was still hungry so I put my diary away and walked down the stairs. My house didn't look as happy as it was before the war with its cheery color and brightness. Instead, it look dark, gloomy, almost as if it knew the outcome of the war.  
  
The end had finally come. Harry was dead and Voldermort had won and everyone on the light side has been captured and put into hard labor serving the Dark Bastard. The world knew that either Harry or Voldermort had to die. Well, we never expected darkness to conquer light.  
  
Everything was taken from us. My father lost his job, we stop going to school for Voldermort destroyed Hogwarts and we were enslaved. The only thing we got to keep was our home. Food was scarce for Voldermort left us starving but out of some sort of ill minded pity, he allowed us to work for our food.  
  
I entered the grimy kitchen and sit down at my place. Then I noticed my family was already seated and quieter than usual. They were all looking at me with deep agonizing sorrow in their eyes. Even Fred and George weren't making jokes.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked them.  
  
My mother began to cry out of nowhere resting her face in her hands while father tried to console her.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked my voice shaking.  
  
To answer my question my father handed me a piece of parchment. Written on it looked like instructions. As I read it, my tan face from all my labor paled to a sickly white color.  
  
"No, NO!" I screamed which made my mother cry harder.  
  
"You have to Virginia or else there will be dire consequences for you and the family." Bill said. "Mom, Dad, please don't let them take me away." I pleaded tears streaming out of my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," my father said "There's nothing I can do. The guards will be here tomorrow to get you pack what little you can take and get ready."  
  
I looked at my family pleading with each of them silently with my eyes to help me. My brothers said nothing and one by one, they disappeared to their rooms their silence saying good-bye to me. My father also left so I could have what little time I could with my mother.  
  
"Be careful sweetheart," he said before leaving "I hope you can be able to come back."  
  
I sat next to my grieving mother and she held me in her arms. In the desolated house of ours, we cried and cried our eyes out til the late hours of the night. We both knew whoever went to the Dark Lord, never came back.  
  
What does Ginny have to go and do anyways? If you want to find out, I need reviews and lots of them! So review, review and review some more. 


	2. The Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I own everything Harry Potter. ^_^. And pigs fly. REALLY!  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I'll keep going.  
  
THE END: PART2  
  
Tom's POV  
  
It's good to be young again. My skin looks healthier than ever and I'm even stronger than before. I knew using all those virgins to my advantage would pay off. They were of great help. To bad I had to discard them permanently. But they were good lays. Chuckling to myself, I walked toward the window of my tower and gazed down at all my hard working slaves.  
  
To think these were the same people who swore to vanquish me. It's very ironic to think about. They were so confident the light side would win like it always was said that they had no planning, no secret action against me. That was their biggest mistake and downfall. Hard to believe their new master is now a 71-year-old turned 19.  
  
A sneer was now on my lips watching each and everyone one of my slaves. I turned to walk away when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of long red hair. My sneer turned into a smirk as I watched her.  
  
It had been long since I last saw her, not since the incident with the Chamber and the late Harry Potter. But it seemed that time and hard labor has done her VERY good. She was no longer the little pale, scrawny, eleven- year-old she used to be but now voluptuous woman of 17 from what I could see with beautifully tan skin, long, long legs, and face to match her curvaceous body.  
  
She had my attention for the longest time. I watched her, memorized her movements, kept her in my sight.  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Come in," I said not taking my eyes of the lovely red head working down below me.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, my most trusted servant walked in holding a yellowing parchment looking very grim. I wandered why  
  
"My Lord," he said bowing slightly, "I have some bad news."  
  
My gaze finally turned away from the window and the Weasley to look at the man before me.  
  
"What do you mean you have bad news?" I said looking very irritated seeing that I had everything I wanted in my grasp.  
  
"It concerns Project I sire." Lucius replied with fear in his voice. Though I was young again, my voice still shook with superiority and power, which made Lucius fear me.  
  
"What about it?" I implied.  
  
"It seems that we need one more ingredient sire."  
  
"And what can that possibly be hmm. We have everything the scroll says. What else can we possibly need?"  
  
In reply, Lucius showed me the parchment in his hand. There it was. Clear as day. The last piece to the puzzle. And for some reason, I couldn't be happier.  
  
"Lucius, do me a favor? Send this order out immediately."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
How was this chapter? Review and I will be happy. 


	3. The trip

Disclaimer: I don't own HP at all. I wish I did though.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews people. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.  
  
THE END: Part 3  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Two buff surly looking guards came for me in the early, early mornings of the next day. No hellos or how are you either. They came into our house with a lot of authority and with no questions asked took me away. I couldn't even say good-bye to my family either so I said it silently with my eyes.  
  
The trip to the Dark Lord lair was gruesome for they brought a carriage for themselves but not for me. I had to walk the 13 miles to our destination. I was hungry, tired and very distraught about the situation.  
  
But the walk did give me time to think though. What would the Dark Lord want with me after all these years? I had nothing to offer him. But I remember the rumors about him during my work hours.  
  
~.~.Flashback~.~.~  
  
"Did you hear about Mrs. Botts daughter Emilie?" a dark haired woman said to her accomplice while mixing cement. "The Dark Lord sent for her 2 days ago.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about it," the woman's neighbor with the red scarf replied. "Poor dear. Only 15 years old she was."  
  
"What do you suppose HE does to them anyway?"  
  
"I think he uses them to become younger. You have noticed that he only takes pure minded virgins right?"  
  
"Yes, that is true."  
  
"Well," the scarf woman said whispering now to her neighbor, " he uses them to become younger. Some sort of ritual of is. He's now planning to become immortal which will become very distressing."  
  
"And how do you know all this?"  
  
"I work in the main towers at night. I hear things when I'm working."  
  
~.~.End Flashback~.~.~  
  
If he's trying to become immortal, what does he want with me? I kept thinking about my position, not realizing that we had reach our destination. The sun had completely risen leaving daylight once we got there.  
  
Not saying a word, I was led into the Main Tower. My surroundings were hideously dark and lifeless. Portraits of vampires, ugly ghost and all sorts of evil creatures hung on every inch of the wall. Their yellow and red eyes followed me as I walked with the stoned-faced guards.  
  
After about 20 minutes of walking, we reached beautiful brown oak doors. This made me curious because I thought I was staying in a dungeon. The doors opened on its own and I was shoved into the room with great force, which caused me to fall.  
  
As soon as I relaxed, I noticed the room wasn't cold and dreary like the rest of the tower. Instead, it was warm due to the fire coming from the handsome fireplace. There was a massive perfectly made bed in the middle of the room with green sheets and black trimmings. Everything about the room radiated luxury and wealth. Even the carpet looked and felt expensive.  
  
I spent the whole day looking at everything carefully in my new surroundings completely forgetting I was in the Dark Lord's tower. The room was just too beautiful. I was even fed good food, which was uncommon considering my social status.  
  
The day went better than my usual days. Then nightfall came. It was became cold even with the fire roaring. I shivered under my light black robe now aware of what I was doing here.  
  
'Maybe I can escape,' I thought which hadn't come to mind when ogling the room's splendor.  
  
The window was the perfect escape but a big drop like that was not a good idea. So I considered using the sheets from the bed.  
  
Before I moved to the bed, the oak doors opened. A figure walked into the room and the doors quickly shut behind it. A gasp escaped my lips as I remembered who it was.  
  
"Hello Virginia," HE said, "we meet again."  
  
I hope you like this chapter. More to come next year in 2 hours and 33 minutes. LOL Anyway, I need reviews to encourage me to continue. 


	4. Don't Touch Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed. Your praises will be deeply taking to heart.  
  
THE END: Part 4  
  
I could tell she resisted the urge to scream out in horror. Standing there with a smug smile on my face, I watched her.  
  
Frozen in place with fear, She just stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes never leaving my shockingly blue ones.  
  
I moved toward her slowly letting my eyes feast over her voluptuous body. I sure picked a winner.  
  
She must have felt me undressing her unconsciously, that she wrapped her hands around her body and started moving backward though she had little space for the bed was in her way. She fell back on it and moved up the bed away from me.  
  
"Why Virginia, aren't you happy to see me?" I asked messing with her mind.  
  
Her response was a squeak from the back of the throat. She needed to move away from me but had no where to go. The door was right behind me and I knew she was too terrified to even be close to me. She just moved higher up the bed.  
  
And I followed.  
  
Her head hit the wall signaling she was trapped. I was mere inches away from her and felt the heat radiating off her terrified body. One hand came forward to brush the hair that fell from her bun off her face.  
  
I felt her stiffen at my touch and her eyes closed automatically.  
  
No words were said as I stared at he memorizing its features. Her soft yet firm skin, the tan complexion from many hours working for me, and her light red lips, just begging me to taste them.  
  
I moved even closer to her, seeing her unconsciously trying to get away from me but there was no where to run.  
  
Using my fingers, I lifted her chin, so she could look at me. She opened her big brown eyes, and stared at me, pleading to let her go. The aura of innocence that radiated off her drove me wild with lust.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she squeaked "  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Everything." I replied staring into her eyes. My other hand that wasn't holding her face moved down her neck and onto her bountiful chest.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled regaining courage and trying to squirm away from my touch.  
  
My lips captured hers in a kiss that wasn't near gentle. I had to teach her to fear me and at the same time want me.  
  
She tasted of vanilla.  
  
Though she was thrashing around, my hands got her robes undone. She had nothing underneath except her bra and underwear for the lack of clothes her family had to endure.  
  
A hand grabbed a breast and squeezed it lightly. She whimpered into my mouth making me harder than I already was. Seeing her in pain was a big turn-on so I decided to cause more.  
  
My lips moved from her luscious lips to the light bronze skin on her neck and bite down hard.  
  
A scream erupted from her mouth and the thrashing got worse.  
  
I was getting irritated.  
  
I pulled her until she was lying on the bed and bound her hands over her head and her feet to the bottom post of the bed but open enough for me to have fun.  
  
Tears fell out of her eyes as she pleaded with me to let her go. I was beyond being compassionate.  
  
I undress her with a snap of my fingers (A/N: I had to add that. Seemed more reasonable.) and feasted my eyes on all she had to offer.  
  
Everything about her body was perfect.  
  
Perfect breast, waist, legs, skin and face. Seemed that starvation did her good.  
  
I could not wait any longer and went for one of her breast again but this time with my mouth. I bite down on it to cause pain to rake through her body. Using a hand, I squeezed her other nipple just as hard making it as erect as the one in my mouth.  
  
Whimpers came from her above me.  
  
Kissing her slowly downward, I made it to her opening which I was surprised to find wet. Even though she hated being violated, (I could tell) her body reacted to me. It won't be long now.  
  
A finger darted forward to toward her opening. I pushed a finger through it noting how very tight she was telling me she had never been taking before.  
  
Hooray for me.  
  
I pushed my finger in and out of her slow at first then faster. She cried out still pleading for me to stop.  
  
Never.  
  
I wanted her to be in pain. Not just physical pain but mental as well. I knew she found pleasure in this activity but would never voice it. I wanted to make sure she KNEW she was being turned on by the Dark Lord. Her cries soon turned to moans. Unconscious moans but moans all the same.  
  
Suddenly I stop.  
  
I didn't want to take her that instant. It would be too soon and I wanted to savor it.  
  
I got up from my position and undid her bindings. Also I magically got her "clothes" back on her.  
  
She wasn't able to move from what she had experience. Just looking at her in that state made me harder than ever but good things come to those who wait right?  
  
Bending down, I gave her a bruising parting kiss.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later Virginia," I said before exiting the room.  
  
Okay the awaited chapter four is here so now you can wait for chapter 5. I'll try and write in between school and stuff. In the mean time. REVIEW!!! 


	5. The end

Note: I know I know. I've been procrastinating about this story but now a new chapter. ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: You already know so leave me alone.  
  
THE END: PART 5  
  
Tom's POV  
  
I walked into my study her face still in my head. I put my fingers to my mouth to taste her virgin essence. The pure ones are always the best. But now I had to stop thinking of her and get to business. Usually I would have my way with these little girls and discard of them immediately but I had made up my mind to keep her with me. She would be very useful to me and also to have one of my greatest enemy's best friend moaning my name beneath me would be the joy of a lifetime.  
  
I sat down on the closest chair to me and fantasized about a certain red haired goddess. Honestly, I was surprised she was a virgin for someone with great beauty like hers should have been hit more than once. Who was he saving herself for? I quickly pushed the idea aside and was determined to get to work but her face kept interrupting my thoughts.  
  
It took every ounce of willpower and resistance to stop me from barging into her room and fucking her senseless. I had to wait until the time was right. I wanted her to feel every ounce of pain I could cause her.  
  
I had to wait but how much of an impatient person I was.  
  
'Tomorrow,' I said to myself. 'I've broken her today so until tomorrow.'  
  
Virginia's POV  
  
I had to escape NOW! But how? He could have sent one of his goons out there to look after me. There was no way out of this room or this place he calls a home. I started to cry thinking of my family I left behind. Would I ever see them again? I cried for hours and all that crying left me empty, weak, and tired. I laid down on the bed and slept my thoughts still on what Tom was planning on doing to me.  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
Ginny woke up to the sight of the sun coming from the open window. It was beautiful day outside which made her angry. The day had no right to be cheerful when she was not. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head lightly brought them down. But one of her arms hit something hard and breathing. She stiffened and turned around to see who it was and wishing it wasn't who she thought it was. Somebody really hated her up in heaven.   
  
Tom was watching her slep for about fifteen minutes still admiring how beautiful she was. Her hair was out of the bun and was all over her pillow making little rivers of fire. Her neck was bare and was teasing him mercilessly to taste the skin but he couldn't. He didn't want her awake. Not yet anyway. He soon felt her awaken and he saw her stretch her slender arms. She didn't know he was there until she hit him with her arm lightly.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," Tom said with a smirk on his face "how did you sleep?"  
  
Ginny backed away from his end of the bed wide eyed and scared. What would he do to her now? She didn't own her wand anymore for he ordered all the slave wands destroyed so she couldn't defend herself.  
  
"Why don't you have breakfast with me today?" Tom ordered. It would happen even if she said yes or not. Ginyy was about to decline but her stomach growled with hunger so she nodded timidly.  
  
"Good." Tom said and smiled. He got out of the bed and made a swishing motion with his wand. A gown appeared on the bed just where he was seconds ago.  
  
"Wear this before you come downstairs. I have some friends to introduce you to so I want to show you off."  
  
Tom walked out the room to let her get ready for the so called breakfast event. Ginny stared at the dress for a long time. It was black and felft silky in her fingers. She sighed to herself thinking of her fate. She cleaned herself quickly with a little basin of water on the window sill and then put on the dress which she made her gasp in surprise and horror.  
  
The straps were tied around her neck and the front was barely covering her chest which a slit that went down her front until it reached a few inches below her stomach. The dress clung to her alluringly and showed more skin than it covered. If she were going to meet someone she loved she would love this dress but to meet Tom in it made her shake in digust and terror. But she had to do it. It was the only way she could find a way out of the house of hell.  
  
She got into the shoes he left with the dress which were also back and went downstairs to meet the devil himself.  
  
Kinda short but more updates because school is 2 weeks into being over. YAY!! Review Review Review!!!! 


	6. Party time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and new characters  
  
THE END: Part 6  
  
Tom waited at the bottom of the stairs for Ginny to appear. Guest had already arrived for the little get together breakfast he was throwing that day and all of them were Death Eaters and their families. They were all dressed in green attire to symbol wealth. Little chatter could be heard from many of the people surrounding Tom but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was on the red haired woman he was waiting on and waiting impatiently too.  
  
He was about to run up the stairs and bring her down dressed or not when he saw her appear. The dress she wore left little to the imagination and it hug her enticingly too. Her hair was left down in blood red curls flowing until it reached the small of her back. She had little to no make up on but really didn't need any make up at all.  
  
Tom wasn't the only one that noticed her appearance. The party guest were quiet now and watched her descend the stairs. Everything was like in slow motion. Ginny felt stares on her face and body. Some were curiosity, others were of interest but most were of lust and envy.  
  
When she reached the bottommost stair, Tom took her hand and kissed it lightly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"You look gorgeous," he commented.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but blush. No one had ever said that to her and though he was evil, she appreciated Tom's words.  
  
He took her hand led her toward the group of people who were in the dining hall.  
  
Ginny was well aware at how the males were looking at her and felt self- conscious. Those stares gave her goosebumps on her body. The women glared at her as if saying did she have to be who she was. The couple dressed in black while others in green walked toward two people in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Lucius my good man, I would like you to met Virginia," Tom said to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius gave Ginny and appreciative look up and down before kissing her hand.  
  
"Delighted to meet you my dear," he drawled his eyes now on her chest. Tom noticed this and coughed harshly making Lucius avert his eyes back to her face.  
  
"This is my son Draco," Lucius announced introducing the couple to a younger version of himself.  
  
Draco merely nodded at Tom but his eyes stayed on Ginny. It was as if he was trying to read her mind.  
  
"My Lord, may I have a word with you," Lucius asked and with a quick glance at Draco and the rest of the guest he added alone.  
  
"Yes of course," Tom said annoyed but not showing it. Before moving away from the crowd he looked at his new conquest.  
  
"I'll be a minute Virginia," Tom said to Ginny.  
  
She gave him a disgusted look that he just smirked at before he walked away.

"What is the problem Lucius?" Tom asked aggravated that he was away from Ginny.  
  
"My lord," Lucius began "Don't you think it would be wise if you started the project at this present moment?"  
  
"And why is this Lucius?"  
  
"My Lord, the time is drawing closer and closer. We must act now or else it would be too late."  
  
"Do you think I haven't considered it?" Tom hissed. "The girl has to be ready also physically and emotionally."  
  
"But my lord.."  
  
"But nothing! Now you do your part and I'll handle mine. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Sire." The so-called breakfast party lasted late into the night since it seemed the Death Eaters were having a great time rejoicing together at the downfall of the Light side. Ginny never left Tom's side ever since he came back from his talk with Lucius but it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. She hated to admit it, but she was safer with Tom than with anyone else in the house.  
  
It seemed like forever before Tom announced the end of the get together and his retirement to his room. He stayed down until all the guest left.  
  
When the last people left, Tom took Ginny by her hand.  
  
"Time for bed," he said playfully. Ginny just looked at him without saying a word. He then led her into her so- called room.  
  
"Did you have fun Virginia?" Tom asked her when they were alone in the room together.  
  
Ginny remained quiet and didn't look at him.  
  
"I asked you a question. Answer it." 

Ginny then just blurted out what she wanted to say for a while.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Ginny yelled suddenly.  
  
Tom was taken aback by her sudden outburst.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"You know what I want from you." Tom said moving closer to her. Ginny backed away from him as far away as possible. Her legs hit the bed and she fell backward onto it. Tom followed her.  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
Tom smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. She moved her face away so his lips kissed her neck.  
  
"Virginia, don't fight it, you know you will eventually want me."  
  
"I will never want you."  
  
Tom hands slowly moved up her dress and into it to fondle her breast.  
  
Ginny tossed and turned to stop him from touching her even more and like the first night Tom drew tired of it. He tied her up like he did before so she couldn't move at all.  
  
Tom slowly lifted her black dress off her and slid her knickers down her legs. All Ginny could do was watch him violate her body and eventually her mind. She closed her eyes and twisted around but she couldn't get away.  
  
Tom head was between her legs watching her silent struggle. With a little smirk, his tongue came out and licked her nether lips. He felt her arch her back and twist on the bed. He then started to suck, nibble, and lick her while watching her struggle not to give into the pleasure.  
  
Suddenly the worst thing that could ever happen to him took place.  
  
Ginny could fell herself on the edge of a climax. She gave soon gave in.  
  
"Oh...Harry," Tom stiffened and looked at her face. Anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
Ginny eyes shot open at his tone of voice.  
  
"Who's name did you call out?"  
  
Ginny couldn't speak. She was so paralyzed with fear that she lost her voice.  
  
Suddenly she felt a slap across her face.  
  
Without another word Tom walked out of the room leaving her there naked, hurt, and violated.  
  
Review, Review and Review some more.


	7. Love in the morning

I am so sorry it took so long to update. My computer shut down because it had a parasite in it and it took a long time to fix it. But now im back so here's chapter 7

THE END: Part 7

"That bint! How dare she say his name in my presence especially when she is under me!" Tom raged out loud to hinself. He didn't want to leave Ginny there especially in that state but she had angered him beyond anger.

'She will pay for this,'

Ginny was still tied to the bed naked and in shame. She felt things she never felt before when Tom was pleasuring her. But the only person she could think of was Harry.

Harry

The name brought tears of sorrow and pain to her. He was the reason she was still alive. He gave up his life to save her own during the war.

Ginny cried herself tired thinking of all the things that could have happened between her and Harry when the war would be over. They were to be married and live happily ever after. Who knew happily ever after would be in death.

Ginny continued to cry and shiver from the cold air coming from the opened window. If only she were unbound then she would be able to jump to her freedom. Her crying finally rocked her to a dreamless sleep.

In Tom's study, he continued to plot. He had to find a way to get Ginny to fall for him in order for Project I to work. But how? He couldn't drug her with a love potion or use the Imperius curse. It wouldn't work that way.

He could be nicer toward her and the rest will take its course.

But even if it would work, he didn't want to do it. He loved to watch her squirm in fear toward him and being gentle would leave no room for being submissive.

Then the idea suddenly came to him

A smile broke out on his face and then a small laugh. It was obvious what Tom was about to do.

The next day Ginny awoke and unfortunately still found herself tied to the bed from last night. She was still naked and would flash the next person to walk into the room.

Luck wasn't on her side because Tom walked in a minute later.

"Good Morning love," he spoke a little too happily.

Tom's POV

She looked so edible just lying on the bed still bound from the previous night. I wanted to just have my way with her as many times as I want but the mission kept my desire for the sweet skin at bay. For now.

She looked at me with fear and confusion in her eyes when I greeted her. She must suspect something but she'll never know.

As I move closer toward her, I see her cheeks begin to flush. She must be embarrassed to be naked in front of me. Well, she'll have to get used to it because she will be this way for a long time.

I sit on the edge of the bed not occupied by her beautiful body and look her up and down. She shivers at the closeness of her body towards mine.

"How are you feeling?" I ask nicely leading her on.

A look of pure evil is thrown at me by her but even that turns me on further.

I unbind her from the bed and watch as she quickly jumps from it covering herself as best she could. Embarrassment still stains her cheeks pink but that does nothing to feel sympathy for her. She make me feel like a fool calling out my worst enemy's name while I please her. Well, it's time for payback.

She is about to retrieve some clothing to wear when I pull her back toward me. She loses her balance and falls into my lap.

"Where do you think your going?" I whisper softly into her ear. She doesn't reply and squirms to get away from me but that only makes my growing arousal even bigger.

When she feels it, her eyes widen and I smirk.

I grab her waist and sit her on my lap in a straddling position. She is still trying to get away from me but my grip on her soft warm skin is hard and she cannot escape.

I look her into her eyes and see fear as usual. Soon those yes will be filled with want and pleasure. She begins to whimper.

"Please let me go," she pleads.

To hear her soft pleading voice drives me over the edge and soon those delicious lips are been bruised by my own.

She is still whimpering but this time in my mouth. I kiss her even harder, my tongue lashing out into her mouth.

My hands cannot keep to themselves because it is moving down to her nether regions. She feels this change and squirms even harder on top of me but I am stronger so she cannot get away.

My finger probes her opening for a bit and then gently enters her. She moans out her displeasure into my mouth.

She was still as perfectly tight as the first time.

My lips leave hers and move toward her neck changing from sucking gently to biting harshly on her tender flesh.

Her moans of pain are so arousing, my slow movements inside her turn slower just to hear her moan some more.

But this time it is not from pain, but from pleasure as I hoped.

It starts softly but comes out even louder a minute later.

My fingers continue to pump inside her and I add another to make the experience even more intense.

She is in so much pleasure she forgets where she is and whom she is with. Her hands wrap around my neck and her eyes are closed, just feeling the sensations I am creating. Soon I am testing my lick even further.

"Say my name Virginia," I whisper into her ear sucking on her earlobe gently. It is a weak spot and I know. I know everything there is to know about the vixen on top of me.

She moans as a reply stubbornly.

"Say my name," I say even harsher this time. But still no response.

I grow impatient so my thrusts become harder and more forceful and I am biting her neck even harder. I know this causes her pain but she must learn to always obey her master.

"Say my name Virginia," I say to her softly yet menacingly.

"OHHH," she moans as her sweet juices stain my fingers in a mind-blowing orgasm. She never does do what I ask. I remove my fingers from her lower regions. I make sure she is looking at me. When she does, I put my fingers stained with her juice into my mouth and lick of all her essence making sure she realizes what she is watching me do.

She is breathing harshly and her arms are still wrapped around my neck. I could tell she was tired and sleepy.

I lay her down on the bed so she could rest from our activity.

I turn to leave but before I do, I whisper into her ear yet again.

"We're going on a little trip to the hills. Just you and I alone and I _will_ make sure you do say my name in pleasure whether you like it or not."

Her reply was only a sleepy moan.

I leave her there still naked and walk out the door making sure it is locked so no one can enter and she cannot escape.

Okay I'm done finally with the 7th chapter. I hope you all like it. Reviews give me fuel to write so if you want more, review and u shall receive.If there's any spelling or grammar errors, forgive me because I was rushing to type this.


	8. On our way

**Homework is a trip these dayz. Dang! So much yet no time to do it all. Anyway, I'm rambling. Time for the story.**

**Disclaimer: **You already know

THE END: part 8

Ginny is woken up a few hours later by a servant of Tom's. She recognized the servant as one of her classmates from Hogwarts but said nothing about it. The girl puts down some clothes on the bed next to the still naked Ginny.

"My Lord wants you to be dressed in 15 minutes," the servant said her head hung low to avoid eye contact with Ginny.

"Thank you," is all Ginny can reply. The servant left as quickly as she came and shut the door behind her.

Ginny got up from the bed to examine the clothes on the bed. Inside the pile is a note written by the Great bastard himself.

"Virginia,

Wear one of these clothes on our trip to the hills as I have mentioned before. I don't want you in those filthy rags anymore. My mistress should be kept clean as all times. For_ any_ occasion"

She got the double innuendo in his note and ripped it to shreds. There was no way to escape from here. Jumping from the window was suicide and trying to escape through the front doors was impossible for Tom kept watch of her every day.

Maybe...

Ginny thought with the faintest smile on her face.

What if she seduced him? It could work so she could escape. She would make him so tuned out to the world that he wouldn't notice her slip away. It was worth a try. She had run out of any other ideas. Now she just had to pick the right outfit...

Tom's POV

'That outfit. That outfit would be the end of me.' I thought.

Virginia was wearing the skimpiest outfit out of the ones I brought her. I only did it to get a sense of shock out of her. Never did I think she would actually wear it.

The top was a schoolgirl's shirt that was thin and see through and I could see she had a tight low neck back tank top that came above her belly button underneath it with no bra. She tied the bottom part in a knot above her belly button as well. The skirt was a plaid skirt like the ones worn by girls at school but hers was shorter and skimpier.

I knew she was up to something because Virginia never wore anything like this. I knew for like I said, I knew everything about her.

She came toward where I was standing which was at the foot of the stairs. I took her slender hand in mine and looked her up and down. She made me mad with want especially since she was a virgin. Just thinking of her tightness under that skirt almost made me rape her then and there. But I had to wait. I had a job to do and if I didn't do it right then it would be the end.

I could tell my gaze affected her for she began to blush lightly. I said nothing to her but led her out the front doors of the castle. Her gaze took in her surroundings like a hungry man looking at a buffet. I then realized she had been locked up in the tower for quite some time and when she was brought here it was dark and she couldn't see.

We were silent as we walked toward the carriage that would take us to my private estate on the hills and during a quarter of the ride there. In the carriage, she sat across from me not wanting to be anywhere near me. But that suited me well. I could look at her all the way there. Her body's movement with the carriage was sensual made wild thoughts run through my head.

My staring finally got to her.

"Stop it," she whispered.

"Stop what?" I answered back smirking.

"Stop staring at me."

I smile to myself. She's making me more uncomfortable than I'm making her. But I decided to have fun with my new toy.

"Why are you dressed like that Virginia?" I asked innocently.

My question must have caught her off guard for she jumped a bit. I was right. Her nervousness proved she was up to something.

"Is it my any chance you are planning something?"

"Something like what?" She asked while her voice was shaking.

I didn't answer but just smirked at her. I knew what she was planning and I would be ready when the time comes.

She was very nervous and I decided to make her feel even worse.

I move to sit next to her. Noticing this, she turns away from me and faces the window. I smirk silently. I bring her in front of me in a sitting position so she is between my legs her back pressed against me.

My one hand moves down and wraps around her tiny waist while the other brushes her perfumed red hair aside giving me access to her earlobe and neck.

"You cannot hide anything from me Virginia." I said as I licked her neck ever so gently. I small sigh left her mouth and I knew she enjoyed it.

"I know all your thoughts, your fears, your desires..."

She groaned and tried to twist out of my hand but I am too strong. She should know this by now.

My lips sucked gently on her neck while the hand on her waist moved downward. She felt this and was fighting me harder this time.

"Stop it! I don't want any of this!" she cried.

I didn't care. My hands kept exploring the soft skin of her thighs and soon began to move upward toward the warmth I desperately wanted to be in.

She still tried desperately to move away from me but my grip became tighter.

As I reached upward, I realized she had no knickers on. It surprised and amused me greatly.

"No knickers I see," I breathed into her ear.

No reply came from her mouth just more struggling. It soon got tiring.

I bit down hard on her neck to show her that her resistance was futile.

A sweet cry of pain erupted from her lips and a moan from mine. Even in pain she was still irresistible.

My slender fingers moved under her skirt and stroked her gently, causing her to spasm against my hand.

My lips suck on her neck leaving menacing red marks in their wake.

I continued to stroke her sensually causing little noises to come from her. I knew she was turned on but didn't want to show it as usual. My lips continued to tease and kiss her until she moaned softly encouraging me.

I was about to plunge deep into her tight warmth wanting to feel her again when the carriage came to a jerking stop. Her eyes, which were closed, snapped open and she jumped away from me.

My anger toward the driver would not go unnoticed for interrupting me.

No One's POV

Ginny jumped out of the carriage without a second thought to where she was. The only thing running through her mind was to get as far away from Tom as possible. Her plan to seduce him became in vain. He knew. She knew he knew; and he knew that she knew that he knew. He was only going to use it against her as he proved in the carriage. And now she was stuck wearing the slut outfit until who knows when since he dictated her clothes for her.

Tom sent the carriage on his way and the sound of his voice made Ginny jump and observe her surroundings. It was beautiful in the hills and the house was gorgeous but all she could think about was what he would do to her.

"Shall we?" Tom asked her in a mocking tone lifting his hands up for Ginny to take it.

She did with reluctance as he led her to the house where she would help fulfill Tom's immortality, his desires, and spend her last days as a virgin.

**I am so sorry for the wait. The homework load has tripled in size. I'm actually taking my work time just to write this for you so be happy and review this story. I need so much reviews it's not funny. Actually it is. But still R&R (read and review)**

**Till later**


	9. Judgment

IM BBBBACCCKKKK!!!

_Thank you all those who waited. Your the reason I started writing again. As usual, I don't own HP nor will I ever._

_I know her name is Ginerva but since I started with Virginia, I will end with Virginia._

**THE END Part 9**

_A few days later_

Lucius Malfoy walks toward His master's study with a slight feeling of dread. The time the ceremony was drawing nearer and Tom had not yet claimed Virginia Weasley.

'The process must be done within the next year or all we have worked for shall be lost.' he thought to himself.

Lucius approached the door and knocked signaling he had arrived. Inside he heard Tom voice order him to come in.

"Well Lucius," Tom demanded from his large desk as the blonde stepped into his study "what has brought your presence here to irk me so?"

"Master," Lucius began "do you realize that there is a little less than a year left for you to complete your part of the project.?"

Tom closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes Lucius," he said with false clam "of course i know this."

Lucius sensed Tom becoming angry and changed his direction.

"Sire, I was not doubting your knowledge of the project, I was just merely cautioning you that time is running out."

Tom stood from his seat and walked toward the window.

"Very well Lucius. That will be all."

Lucius left the room silently leaving Tom to his thoughts.

There was a reason he hadn't taken Ginny's virginity. He wanted her to _want _him to take it. If the task was done by force the whole purpose of the project would be obsolete. He needed to make her ache for him, beg him to take her on her own free will. Tom knew the task was hard and he also knew he had to stop himself from trying to take her forcefully. The only reason he touched her so inappropriately was because she was so beautiful and could not hold back.

He knew he had to start soon so what better time than the present.

With a small smirk, he left his study toward his captive.

Ginny Weasley looked out of the large window from the bedroom she had been confined to for days. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Tom Riddle since they arrived to the house. She felt it odd that as soon as they arrived, he locked her into a room for days and did not try anything.

Ginny sighed again

She was extremely bored in the bedroom and not matter how lavishly it was decorated (and it was) she could never be able to become comfortable for the fear of Tom swooping in and raping her.

'Maybe I'm just being too paranoid.' she said to herself and walked toward her bed. She hadn't slept well due to her fear of being attacked while even more vulnerable. As soon as her head hit the pillow, and she became comfortable than she ever was in the house, the room door opened bringing the devil himself.

_TOM's POV_

"Well hello Virginia." I said in a sultry voice

Her brown eyes went wide with fear and she made little whimpering noises inside her throat. They were very faint but I could hear her fear. All she could do was stare at me and move back as I walked toward the bed.

"W-w-why are you here?" she demanded. She tried to sound brave but her frightened eyes betrayed her.

"This been so long since I'd seen you, hear you,...touched you."

As I said these words, I sat on the bed and inched closer to her. She looked so afraid which made my blood boil with desire. I wanted her right then and there not caring how painful it would be for her. However, I decided to try a different approach and see if she would open up to me. (pun intended).

"I know you have been stuck in this dull room for quite some time, am I right?"

Ginny looked surprised at my comment but nevertheless nodded for she agreed.

"Yes you must be dreadfully bored in here. How about I take you outside and show you around a bit?"

I knew she did not trust my intentions but also did not want to be in the room any longer.

She accepted my offer with a slight nod, but did not look at me.

I offered my hand to her and she took it with a small dainty one of her own.

_NO POV_

Tom walked Ginny around the house and showed her the various types of artwork he owned. All the while Ginny just nodded or said lovely as her approval. Knowing she was not entertained by the art, he knew what would make her happy. Taking her to the back of the house, he showed her his enormous garden of flowers, fruit trees and a large gazebo which had vines all over it. She once told him in a journal entry that she loved flowers. He led her to the gazebo which had a perfect view of the whole garden.

Ginny inhaled the sweet smells coming to her from the various plants and felt slightly at home. The Burrow had a garden of its own with flowers and fruits so the sweet air made her reminisce. As soon as she felt Tom hands around her waist, she froze and remembered where she was.

Tom's hand circled her waist while she was preoccupied with the garden and pressed her slender frame to him. He was taller than her by a bit so he was able to rest his chin on her head and inhale her scent. Nothing changed for she still smelled like vanilla.

"Do you like it?" he asked her when she froze against him.

"It's.." she croaked, cleared her throat and continued. "It's beautiful."

She felt him smile.

"Yes it is beautiful, like you."

Though he was an evil bastard, Ginny couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned. It had been eating away at her since he decided to give her a tour of the house.

"Doing what beautiful?" he asked back his arms tightening around her a bit.

She struggled out of his grasp and to her surprise he left her go.

"See?" she said as she turned to him, "This. Before we got here, all you wanted was force yourself on me. Why the change?"

"Ginny, you will be with me for a very long time. I did not want you to be miserable while you were here."

"I do not want to be here!" she cried.

"I want you to be here. With me." he said softly.

"I want go back to my family..."

"With your family, you would be nothing more than a worker who cannot feed herself. With me, you shall be a princess with whatever your heart desires..."

"No..." Ginny protested as tears came down her eyes. "Please, just let me go."

"I want you to be here..." Tom said again.

He began to walk toward her forcing her to step back. He continued this until she felt herself hit one of the pillars of the gazebo.

"I want you to be here..." he repeated again but this time his voice took on a hypnotic tone.

Tom towered closely over her trapping her between him and the pillar.

Tears silently came down her eyes as she looked up at the man that had caused countless hurts.

Tom lifted her head up by her chin. He saw the hurt in her eyes but did not care. All he cared about was her lips...

"I want you to be here..." he repeated his head moving closer to hers.

"I want you..." he said before his lips descended on hers.

Ginny prepared herself for a harsh treatment but what she felt was gentle. He was actually kissing her gently. He licked the outer parts of her lips silently begging her to open her mouth. So taken aback by his gentleness, she obliged without thinking until she felt his tongue in her mouth. She tried to keep her tongue away from his but pursued her causing him to push her up against the pillar harder. Maybe it was because of what his tongue was doing to her, maybe it was because of unrest, or maybe it was because she was tired of being assaulted, but Ginny began to kiss him back and when Tom felt this, he pressed his mouth harder against hers. His lips soon left hers and traveled down her neck giving her soft bites. When he bit the small section of her neck under her jaw, Ginny cried out. Realizing that was another one of her weak points, he mercilessly, licked sucked and bit her there causing her to move against him in pleasure. Her cries only drove on.

Ginny had never experience a rush like this in her life and wanted to savor it, as long as she could before she came back to her senses and realized who she was with.

**OMG!!!! I took forever didn't I? It been exactly 2 YEARS since I updated. I'm in college now!!! well anyway, I'm back so expect more chapters soon. How soon? I don't know yet but this year soon. Promise!!!**

**as usual**

**read and review!!! please :( thank u :)**


	10. Feelings

Next chappie! Please enjoy and don't hang me for taking forever….I love this story but its genuine laziness that delays happen. Once again, since I started the story with Virginia, I will end with Virginia. Didn't know about Ginerva until after I started the story.

THE END: part 10

It had been almost 2 days since Ginny saw another human . Tom left her alone for quite sometime and that seemed to put her on edge even more. Confined in her room, she was feeling quite lonely.

'Aren't there any maids in this house. It's large enough to need a staff.' Ginny thought to herself while lying spread eagle on her bed.. 'I need to see someone….I need company…I need….'

Immediately her thoughts went to the kiss shared by herself and Tom.

_"I do not want to be here!" she cried._

_"I want you to be here. With me." he said softly._

_"I want go back to my family..."_

_"With your family, you would be nothing more than a worker who cannot feed herself. With me, you shall be a princess with whatever your heart desires..."_

_"No..." Ginny protested as tears came down her eyes. "Please, just let me go."_

_"I want you to be here..." Tom said again._

_He began to walk toward her forcing her to step back. He continued this until she felt herself hit one of the pillars of the gazebo._

_"I want you to be here..." he repeated again but this time his voice took on a hypnotic tone._

_Tom towered over her trapping her between him and the pillar._

_Tears silently came down her eyes as she looked up at the man that had caused countless hurts._

_Tom lifted her head up by her chin. He saw the hurt in her eyes but did not care. All he cared about was her lips..._

_"I want you to be here..." he repeated his head moving closer to hers._

_"I want you..." he said before his lips descended on hers._

For some odd reason, her last encounter with Tom kept playing in her mind over and over again. She didn't know why but the memory was not making her as nauseous as she thought it would. In fact, the feeling going through her was not sickening at all.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought.

Not only was she thinking of Tom Riddle, she was missing him as well.

In another part of the house, Tom Riddle was hard at work. He wanted that night to be special and everything had to be done correctly in order for him to succeed. He deliberately kept Ginny away from other humans so she would crave companionship, which he would be more than happy to giver her. Even going to lengths to keep the servants hidden from her so she would think they were the only two in the house.

His master plan for the night was not to hurt her, or break her spirit. In fact, it was just a simple dinner. This may seem normal for other people but for Tom Riddle, it was out of character and it took a lot for him to keep his composure.

'This is just one dinner, it will not kill you Riddle' he said to himself as he sent out more orders to the workers. 'After this, everything else will be simple.'

Ginny was trying her hardest to curb her boredom with sleep when a burst of green flames erupted from a nearby fireplace.

Her eyes widened in excitement expecting a person to be there to keep her company but they soon lost their joy when only a small piece of parchment flew out. The paper floated directly to her sitting form and landed on her lap. On it were only five words:

Join me for dinner tonight

Even though it was with her captor, Ginny could not resist the invite because it meant conversation after days without speaking to anyone but herself.

Later that night, Ginny walked down to the dining table dressed as simply as possible. She did not want to give him the pleasure of thinking she primped just for him. Her anger at him seemed to be coming back and the memory of their kiss was pushed to the back of her mind at the thought of seeing him again. She was even tempted to run back to the room. But the temptation of another living soul was too much to resist, even if it was the Dark Lord.

When she entered the dining area, she was stunned at the beauty of the room. However, what drew her attention more was the fact that Tom Riddle was standing waiting for her and actually looked…..handsome.

Not that he wasn't handsome before, but to Ginny, her hatred of him seem to override his looks. He was dressed quite nicely making her feel as if she should have at least combed her hair.

"Virginia." Tom said in a low husky voice.

"Tom." replied Ginny looking away so as to not show him she was blushing.

She walked over to the table and let Tom pull out the seat for her. The table was large yet the two only took up a small corner of it. He wanted her as near as possible. The food laid out before them looked delicious but there seemed to be a nagging feeling inside her that she just could not place.

"How has your day been?" he asked innocently as he began to dish out the food. Ginny gave a reproaching look. Tom being nice? There was something amiss.

"It was…uneventful." she replied coldly. Tom noticed her tone but decided not to speak on it. He had to give her some control in order for this to work.

"Really?" he answered her. "I know you must be quite tired of being stuck in your room all day."

"Yes I must be." she shot back.

They ate in silence. But Tom's eyes seemed to keep drifting toward her…staring at her making Ginny quite uncomfortable.

"Do you mind?" she asked rather rudely.

"Do I mind what Virginia?" Tom replied so sweet and thick it fell from his mouth like syrup.

"Stop staring at me."

"Why?"

Ginny was taken aback. She was so sure he would deny such allegations. What was going on?

"Because its rude and creepy." she concluded.

"I cannot help but stare. Your beautiful." he retorted smiling to himself. Even though she hated him, the look on her face and the redness of her cheeks made him realize how much he affected her.

"Why?" she asked a while later.

"Why what?" he answered.

"Why do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Because you are." Tom replied. His tone was one of finality and Ginny took the hint to stop asking questions.

The dinner went on uneventfully with little to no words spoken. When it finally ended and all the dishes were cleared (magically), Ginny stood up ready to leave but was immediately stopped by Tom.

"I can't leave?" she asked.

"No not yet." he replied. "I want you to have a drink with me."

Sighing softly, she complied. Her craving for another human's attention was gone and all she wanted was to be alone and if this was the fastest way to do it, then she would.

Tom led her over to a corner of the room where there were small table covered in bottles of different beverages. She wasn't thirsty and though she hated him, it was better to be polite. Next to the table were two small chairs which Tom directed her to sit in.

As she complied he turned his back to her and prepared their drinks.

Handing her a small glass of light gold liquid she deciphered as champagne, Tom raised his glass to her and drank the contents in it. Ginny did the same.

"Now you may go." he said dismissing her rather quickly.

Confused as to why he did not try anything with her, Ginny made her way back up the stairs toward her bedroom. Changing into her night clothes, Ginny turned off the light and climbed into bed all the while thinking of the night's events.

'Damn that man.' she spoke to herself. 'He is the worst person I ever met!'

Despite harboring ill feelings for Tom, Ginny could not help but to think about just how handsome he was during dinner and how his hair, so dark and silky, reflected off the candlelight. Suddenly it seems all she could think about was him and his looks and she couldn't understand why.

The minscule romantic feelings she had for Dark Lord had been multiplied to a point where she could not help but wish he was holding her at the moment. Even with all the things he did to her in his castle and in the carriage ride seemed to be more pleasant memories than nightmares. Shaking the memories out of her head, Ginny Weasley fell asleep to the thoughts of the lovely Dark Lord.

What she didn't realize was that those thoughts, though they were hers, were artificial and were created due to something she had touched, eaten or drank.


	11. The deed is done

THE END: part 11

Dun Dun Dun! Here you have it! After 7 (OMG!) years, Ginny and Tom get it on! Enjoy reading and I do hope it was well worth the wait

AUTHOR NOTE: just fixed the many typos i had. That'll teach me to type 7 pages at 1am.

The next morning, Ginny awoke with a strange feeling. A feeling she hadn't truly felt since she was back in Hogwarts with Harry still alive. For the first time in many years she was…happy. Truly, honestly, genuinely happy. The strangest part of all, she had no idea why.

'_Something's wrong.'_

She didn't have time to ponder much when green flames erupted from her fireplace once again. Except instead of a piece of parchment this time, it was Tom himself

"Good morning Virginia."

"Tom!" Ginny answered with a huge smile on her face, which was very peculiar. She had never been this happy to see him before. In fact, she had never been this happy to see anyone.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he walked to her bed and sat down.

"Very well thank you, although it would have been better if you were here with me."

'_Wait, what?'_

Tom chuckled.

"Well if you were that lonely my dear I should make it up to you. How about a day out? Anything you would like."

Ginny looked him up and down slowly

"Anything?" she asked an eyebrow raised bringing an even bigger smile to Tom's face.

'_Are you…are you FLIRTING with him?"_

"Yes sweetheart, anything." Tom replied sensually. "But you get ready. We leave in an hour."

With that said, Tom got up from the bed and walked toward the fireplace he entered from.

"Don't be long." He said before disappearing into green flames.

As he walked away, Tom couldn't keep the sinister smile off his face.

...

"Best day EVER!" Ginny shouted as they re-entered the house after hours of childish fun.

"Glad you liked it."

"Liked it? Loved it! I never knew such fun things still happened around here. What was it called again? Carnival?"

"Yes my dear," Tom answered with a slight smirk.

"Well in any case, thank you," said Ginny beaming at the same time.

"Your welcome. But it's almost dinner time and we need to get ready. Meet me in the dining area in 30 minutes."

Tom turned to walk away but as he did he began counting in his head for he'd planned this moment for a long time.

"Wait!" Ginny called to him.

Replacing the satisfied look on his face with one of question, he turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Well," she began "Today has been so nice and I had such a great time with you, I was wondering, what if we had dinner together, in my bedroom?"

Tom pretended to be confused.

"I mean," she continued, "it's a lot warmer in there than the dining hall and comfortable furniture."

"Well Virginia, you've sold me. We shall dine in your quarters. I'll be there in half an hour."

Beaming at him in thanks, Ginny skipped off to her room to prepare and never did she notice the evil look Tom gave her from behind

...

"Yes! Tom's coming to visit me." Ginny said to herself giddy with excitement. "I need to look pretty."

She got ready quickly and as she waited for him to arrive, sat by a mirror and applied a bit of makeup from the vast amount that was at sometime by someone placed in the room as if they knew she would one day use it.

"Wait till he sees me. He won't be able to keep his eyes off of me"

'_Why do you care?'_

"He'll say sweet things about me."

'_So what?'_

"Maybe he'll kiss me tonight."

'_He's touched you before, why do you like it now?'_

"Maybe he'll touch me again."

'_Ginny, what has come over you?'_

"I'm here Virginia."

She turned to see Tom and a small intimate table in the middle of the room silencing the rant to herself.

Dinner was pleasant and they had such a great conversation with each other.

"That was delicious." Ginny sighed pushing her plate away

"Yes it was." Tom replied

"You know this is the first time we've had a civil dinner together." Said the red head

'_Think Ginny, why is that?'_

"Yes it has. It's been a great day." Said Tom as he got up from his seat ready to leave. Ginny followed suit.

"Are you leaving?" she asked softly standing behind him as he faced the fireplace. Tom slowly turned to face his "captive."

"Yes dear. The day has to end."

"Does it have to end now?"

Once again pretending to be shocked Tom asked "What do you mean?"

Before he knew it, Virginia Weasley, the girl who despised him more than any, ambushed him with a kiss.

Tom was quite shocked at her display but it lasted for less than a second. He took over the kiss and began dominating her with his mouth as only he could. Nudging her slightly, Ginny moved backward until the both fell on her bed, him on top of her, the kiss never breaking.

Tom moved is lips to the sensitive part of her neck and sucked it enticing moans from the woman underneath him. She wrapped arms around her neck and savored in the feelings he was giving to her.

'_Is this real?'_

Removing his lips from her proved to be difficult but he quickly stopped as soon as he felt her little hands trying to unclothed him

"Ginny are you sure about this?"

"Yes Tom. I've waited so long. I can't deny these feelings anymore."

'_Feelings?'_

"Neither can I" replied the Dark Lord before giving his captive another sensual kiss. Ginny hurried to remove his clothes and he didn't care that he was fully nude while she was still clothed.

She lifted her arms to discard her top quickly but Tom had better ideas. He undressed her himself slowly and carefully, making sure to kiss every inch of skin that showed as he went. Her skin was soft and there was no denying just how beautiful she was.

The slow pace was driving Ginny crazy and her frustration caused her to thrash around. Soon her last article of clothing was removed leaving them both very nude and very aroused.

Tom moved back up and kissed her with much passion causing her to moan aloud. Moving his lips from hers to her neck, down her breasts where he sucked each nipple tenderly which was much out of his character of being rough.

Soon after he moved slowly down her flat stomach and thought to himself how much paler she had gotten since she never did go outside anymore but her skin was still just as delectable.

He spent much time on her abdomen keeping Ginny's mind on that part of her body. His kisses were soft tender and very loving. So distracted was she that she didn't notice his hand until it was too late.

Shock and great pleasure shot through her body as she felt his fingers penetrate her after so long and she did all she could to not scream out.

"Come on Ginny, moan for me, I want to hear you,"

Tom lips moved from her stomach back to her mouth where he kissed her tenderly but at the same time, his fingers were ramming into her body with great force. She didn't know whether to feel pain or pleasure.

'_How about neither…Ginny come on…'_

Her moans were swallowed my Tom who relentlessly rammed his fingers into her. He knew she was close to a climax but would no let her have one..not yet…

As she arched her back, he removed his fingers suddenly shocking her body and causing her to cry out in anger at no release.

"Not yet," he whispered into her ear before sucking on a lobe "I want you to cum with me."

'_Ginny think!'_

Checking his fingers, he realized just how wet and ready she was.

Moving himself into position between her legs shocked Ginny back to sanity a bit. Mainly because she saw just how big he was and she had never had sex before.

"Tom.."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he promised.

Nodding, she tried to relax into the bed.

'This is it,' Tom thought before pushing his huge member into her.

Never had she felt this type of pain even after the beatings that she got. It felt as though he was ripping her body apart.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed but that did nothing to ebb the torture

'_He will cause you even greater pain if you don't end this now!'_

"Shh…" Tom cooed into her ears

"It hurts…" she whimpered over and over again as Tom tried to ease her suffering though he was suffering on his own accord. She was so tight. Too tight. He almost came as soon as he was inside her and did everything he could to resist the urge.

After a few minutes, Ginny screams and whimpers of pain were replaced by moans of pleasure. She had adjusted to his body very well. Too well. Soon they were moving in a slow rhythmic pattern and kissing softly. Each thrust of his hips forced a moan from Ginny's lips, a sound Tom would never tire of. Her hands soon wrapped around his neck and pulled him further into herself. Tom's speed increased slightly causing louder moans to come from the beautiful girl.

"Oh Tom, Tom," She moaned. Ginny lost a sense of where she was and why she was there. All she felt was Tom entering in and out of her, the friction of their bodies together causing her body to tighten in pleasure.

'_Ginny snap out of it!'_

"Oh Tom, it's so good, " she moaned. He groaned in response. Her voice was affecting him as well.

'_This isn't right'_

She felt an orgasm building inside her. She knew she wouldn't last long. He knew it too but was patient. She would say it. He knew she would but he had to push her.

His thrust picked up speed yet again and caused her body to arch toward him in pure ecstasy. He was near his end too and ready to snap but he couldn't, not yet

"Oh Tom," she cried out. "It's so much, you're amazing!" she cried.

'_Ginny stop!'_

He then sped up even faster, ramming his huge member into her furiously and all she could do was hold on to him. The fast pace was too much for her and she could barely handle it to the point where she couldn't form coherent words.

Her moans grew even louder and she couldn't hold on anymore. Before he knew it, she said it.

"Oh Tom, you so good, this feels so good…Ohhhh I love you!"

'_NO!'_

With that, she came hard all over him as the Dark Lord exploded inside of her. Sweat dripped from both of them as he collapsed on top of her.

Ginny's pulsed slowed and so did her breathing signaling she'd fallen asleep and so had Tom, both with smiles on their faces for two very different reasons.


End file.
